A Beauty and A Pokemon
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Ok so, yes wordy in the beginning, but it's just a loose idea on character ideas, all pokefied costumes and what not, any who Touko (Belle) like in the Disney version becomes the prisoner of a beast (MewTwo) but is there more than meets the eye? She'll find out soon enough. N/Touko later Touko/MewTwo
1. Chapter 1

**Sweetdreamer92: Well, I don't know what to tell you, I woke up, erm Saturday and this little egg broke on my head. So below is just the costumes (identities), but Poké-fied, so the girls were either high heels or clunky but strangely cute boots and dresses that end above the knee. The men were tight clothes or clothes that appear too big but in reality it's just muscle under there.**

**Touko: Belle**

**N/MewTwo: Prince Adam/Beast (Erm I'm not sure if that is his real human name but it's used in some stories on here.)**

**Professor Oak: Maurice **

**(three) Officer Jennys: blond bimbos that fawn over Gaston**

**Meowth: Gaston's right hand man**

**Ghetsis: Gaston**

**Rapidash: Philip**

**(colors different to match the human personalities)**

**Mrs. Pots (Bianca, orange yellow and green) , Lumier (Gary Oak...purple black and brown) , Cogsworth (Cheren Blue three shades) , Hot maid brush (Nurse Joy, pink and white) , the bureau (Professor Ivy), Chip ( Max...blue and light blue), The stove (Brock), Enchanted Rose (shiny Roselia), Sorceress (Jesse)**

**Think I got all the important stuff up there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Beauty and The Beast, I just wish I did.**

**Warnings: well adult themes, character death, language, AU (duh, I know), random crap, yeah.**

**This story has many things but don't expect battles or musicals really, but yeah enjoy, and again sorry it was so wordy, just info you would have needed.**

**ONE**

Touko got up and looked up as the Pidoves and Pidgeys chirped happily outside her window, she jumped as she heard a crash. She got out of bed and grabbed her half robe and slippers, she bounced down the steps and coughed at the smoke that once again, filled the cabin.

She waved her hand around to clear some of the dust in her face, Prof. Oak huffed and looked up.

"Morning my dear!"

"Good morning papa, want some toast on the side, or will the dust fill you up?"

He laughed nervously and pushed himself up off the ground.

"Ah I'm sorry sweetie, I've gone and made quite the mess, don't worry I'll clean it up." He said sheepishly.

She shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, what on Earth are you making down here?"

"A Dream Machine so we can see what Pokémon dream about when they sleep."

Her eyes widened and her gaze went to a dusty picture of her late mother, Professor Fennel had been extremely bright and wouldn't let the mocking get to her. She taught Touko to be strong and never question herself.

"Mom's idea..."

"Yes." He looked at the photo.

"Don't worry my love, we'll have your dream completed yet, just you wait."

Touko went about cleaning then moved to wash up and get dressed, she made breakfast and then told her father she was running into town. Walking down the steps she looked up at the clear sky and stopped she looked toward the west, and the sky was so dark above only half of the forest, she always wondered what could possibly be over there.

Shaking her head she turned and continued down the path, she looked up seeing the Jennys they were dancing with their Eevees on stage. She tilted her head and shook it, amazing how the men in this town would just eat it up, their empty head bimboness and whatnot. She walked in the book store and smiled at the shop owner Ash, he returned the smile.

"Hey there Touko."

"Ash, good morning, so any new poké books?"

He laughed and looked through a stack, then brought out a thin novel and handed it to her.

"It's the story of a traveler who swore he saw an unrecorded pokémon, pink sailing through the air."

Touko flipped through the pages looking at the pictures then closed it and looked at him.

"Couldn't it have been a Munna?"

Ash shook his head.

"No, he also said it appeared to have a human shape."

She smiled and thanked him before leaving.

"Hey there sweet cheeks."

She stopped and sighed as she turned around and looked at Meowth, he smirked at her.

"Hey Ghetsis! She's over here like I thought."

She rolled her eyes as the over sized bully walked over flexing his muscles, she turned and continued down the path away from them. Ghetsis stepped in her way.

"Morning Touko, why you're looking fertile today."

"Hello Ghetsis, um thanks, to what do I own the honor of you looking for me?"

"Why you know, just how to flatter a man, who I might add is single and ready to settle down."

She rubbed her temples, how the Jennys could fawn over this she wasn't sure about, but then again she often suspected they were gold diggers so as long as he was handsome and rich who cared how he acted.

"Ghetsis, I have to get back home."

"Oh old crazy Oak won't notice." Meowth said

She glared at him, he backed away of the angry fire engulfed version of her.

"Don't talk about my father that way!"

Ghetsis smacked him up side the head.

"Yeah don't talk about her father that way!"

She huffed and was about to say something when there was an explosion at her house, again, she darted over with the town laughing at her. The Jennys smiled at Ghetsis and huffed when he ignored them.

"What does she have that we don't?" Jenny one asked

"I mean she only reads and her house is always in shambles." Said Jenny two

"Maybe we need a crazy father and Ghetsis will want to save us too." Said Jenny three

They all giggled and started looking for an old man who could play the part.

….

Touko dropped off her stuff on the coffee table and ran down in the basement, her eyes widened the machine glowed and Krabby was hooked up to it. The screen showed him playing with Touko and Oak at the beach.

"Daddy...you did it."

He looked up with a wide grin on his face and bounced around with her.

"Touko ready Rapidash, I'm taking this to the big city and I'm going to win that fair, no one will laugh at me again, and everyone will admire my smart and amazing daughter."

She hugged him and walked out to the stable were Rapidash looked up at her.

"Rapidash, come on, you have a little journey to go on."

She neighed and bounced up she ran outside and settled down so Touko could set up the buggy. She smiled as her father's Machamp walked out carrying the machine and her father was holding all the hook ups and rations they would need, packed and ready to go he put his pokémon away and hugged her before hopping up and waving as Rapidash started moving.

She waved she would miss them but was happy her father could realize both his and her late mother's dream.

…..

Oak looked down at his map and it was blown out of his hands, he tapped his chin trying to remember the road he'd mark. Unfortunately, he didn't realize he'd marked it incorrectly and despite Rapidash's complaints turned down the dark forest path.

He looked around as it got darker and colder, he felt her neigh in fear and looked down as a pack of Houndooms and Mighteyenas came out of nowhere. They looked rabid...and too hungry for comfort.

Rapidash neighed and bucked, he went flying and she darted back to the light before he could call after her. He hurried up, he didn't have a belt so his team were also still with Rapidash. He ran, old man be damned he wasn't going to be dinner for no one, they sprinted down another path and saw a little stream he could run through, he didn't realize he'd dropped the locket he carried of his late wife when she'd first had Touko.

He saw some gates and ran in closing it lightly behind him, they weren't locked but the dogs couldn't exactly open them. Eventually they gave up and he turned toward the castle that was there and looked at the dead and eerie looking flowers that were planted all the way up to the steps to get in.

He couldn't see much detail but saw the evil looking statues that seemed to be glaring at him, he swallowed nervously then backed away as a golden light glittered and Jesse appeared, her long hair flowed around her, and she wore a dress that looked like it was made of liquid gold.

"You will have a good future...if you're jewel can bring light to the beast with a heart as black as night."

She disappeared and light went up the steps, he was freaked out but figured it was either being dinner or finding out who was in there. Though, what did she mean, jewel...light, beast. He swallowed and walked up the steps, it was getting colder by the second he went inside and saw an oddly colored candle holder, sitting next to a...mini grandfather clock from the looks of it.

"Well that's not safe having fire next to a wood piece."

He picked up the candle holder that glowed ominously, but was still better than nothing at all. Cheren looked at him and Gary looked back helplessly. He could move but didn't want to be dropped to the ground either. He waved and Cheren jumped down and followed after them, Oak looked around the richly decorated castle that appeared to have seen better days.

He looked up seeing a Lilipup, or rather the head of a Lilipup poking out of a foot rest, it barked happily at the sight of a new playmate. He ran over and bounced around him, Oak laughed and bent down to pat his back. Gary tried to wave him back which got Oak's attention.

"What...are you?"

Gary eeped and closed his eyes, Oak laughed at him.

"Now I know I saw you move."

Gary opened an eye.

"Are you going to throw me against the wall?"

"Well no."

Gary opened the other eye.

"Then welcome to castle pokémon, I'm Gary."

Oak smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Oak."

"Oh isn't this cheery, can we get back to hiding now?"

They looked at Cheren who huffed.

"Cheren, don't be so impolite, Oak be a good man and walk into the next room, Cheren have Bianca put on some tea."

Cheren huffed but then in their glory days he loved to entertain, so he bounced off to the kitchen, little did he know, there were angry purple eyes watching the scene from above.

…...

Touko yawned as she finished her daily chores, she looked up and hearing some noise outside and peeked out the window. Her eyes narrowed seeing a stand with a wedding dress and of course a whole wedding. She knew they weren't fond of her or her father but they could have at least asked.

She jumped as Ghetsis ran in she backed against the wall, she looked at his suit and then back at the wedding scene outside where the Jennys were all sobbing and her eyes widened even bigger. Well now it made sense why on Earth ask if they could use her yard for _her _wedding.

After all, they couldn't imagine her saying no.

"Ghetsis, here to see me again?"

"Well of course, I knew being coy about my advances wouldn't work."

She raised an eyebrow wondering if in his vocabulary coy meant obvious and frequently.

"So here it is Touko, Marry me, we'll have a great life, I'll bring home meat for you to cook, and with a few pets, maybe ten or eleven, it's up to you either number is just as impressive as my build."

"Ten or eleven pets?"

"Oh don't be silly, you won't have time for that many, with ten or eleven young boys running around."

She continued backing away then darted outside just as Rapidash came running toward them she neighed and snorted trying to get Touko's attention.

"Woah girl, easy!"

Touko pulled off the buggy and Ghetsis huffed.

"Where's my dad girl?"

She neighed and Touko jumped on her back where Ghetsis grabbed her leg.

"We'll send out a search party, after the wedding."

She grabbed his tie as if she would kiss him, and looked at him batting her eyelashes.

"Why don't you take that self centered ego and jump off a cliff?"

She pushed him away and Rapidash, well, dashed back to the forest.

…..

Oak swallowed pulling himself away from the angry pokémon he'd never heard of or seen pictures of. It was mostly purple even it's eyes, and the fire of hate burning behind them was enough to make any man squirm.

'What are you doing here?' he asked with his mind.

"I...I just came in from the cold..."

'And you think the temperature is a word less invitation?'

Oak's eyes widened as he raised his hand to use psybeam, Touko could hear his scream from her place in the forest.

…...

"Woah, girl stop."

She tried to jump off but Rapidash bit the edge of her dress and shook her head, Touko understood and stayed put she saw the little moonlight there was shining off of something. Rapidash walked over and picked it up with her mouth giving it to Touko.

"Dad's locket..."

She saw where some muddy foot prints that led to where she was sure she'd find her father, she gulped hearing growling and lots of it. Instead of turning around she touched Rapidash's neck.

"I want you to turn just slightly and sprint following the footprints."

The horse nodded looked briefly where she was going and begun sprinting, Touko looked up as a Houndoom jumped up and clawed her arm, she almost fell but the horse grabbed the edge of her dress and pulling her back. Rapidash jumped over the gates putting your average well any jumping animal to shame.

Touko whimpered and leaned forward getting woozy from blood loss, she shook her head to clear her vision and hopped off the horse. She looked up and saw her father tied up in a dungeon like area, it was cruel to have to placed to close to the window. She huffed and pushed open the door, she took a breath seeing a flash of light that appeared to show the way to the dungeon.

She took a breath and ran down the path and to a stone door way, the long steps seemed to twist and turn before she stopped outside a door. She peeked in and saw a tea pot, a chipped tea cup, a candle holder, and small royal looking clock sitting in front of a dark spot. A closer look showed someone, or something was sitting there.

She swallowed as it spoke.

'Did you think it would be a good idea to welcome someone in, without my permission?'

She cocked her head then her eyes widened when the tea pot spoke.

"We were worried he'd get sick...it's just hospitality..."

'Hospitality!'

They backed away and shivered.

'Your stupid hospitality is what got us into this mess!'

Oak looked up nervously and saw Touko looking in he looked away before he got MewTwo's attention. She took a breath and moved to walk in, her wound finally got to her and she fell forward unconscious. They all looked up, since she was covered by a cloak it wasn't obvious who it was.

'Gary...'

He nodded and bounced over to move the hood slightly, he could see she had a slight fever but her pale appearance didn't distract from her beauty.

"Touko! Wait sir please, don't harm my daughter."

MewTwo glanced up and walked over looking down at her.

'So Touko is her name, send him home I'll keep his daughter. '

"No! Let us go!"

'Your daughter is injured, I could let her bleed out if you just want to take her home.'

Oak swallowed and couldn't say anything it was enough her mother was gone, MewTwo's eyes glowed.

'I knew you'd see it my way.'

Oak shot out of the window and landed in some strange moving carriage that quickly took him home as he called out for his daughter.

…..

Ghetsis sat down after cutting down a few trees, he frowned, he was beyond pissed, how dare that girl turn him down, and when he'd taken care of everything. Meowth patted his arm.

"Don't worry Ghetsis, you'll get her another day."

"It was so easy, the baker's wife would have helped her get dressed, everything was planned there was music, a feast."

"And to think doing that all entirely without warning, or her permission would backfire." Meowth said.

Ghetsis punched him in the side of the head.

"Oh shut up!"

They looked up as Oak was tossed on the ground by some...whatever it was, he looked up.

"Ghetsis! Help me, Touko's been kidnapped!"

Ghetsis just shook his head.

"Old man you can't just run around in one of those strange contraptions and expect people to listen."

"But Ghetsis, I thought you wanted to marry her."

"Oh please, she turned me down, why put in all the effort?"

He got up and walked away coldly.

"But the monster!"

Ghetsis stopped and glanced at their house.

"Stop messing around with all that useless technology before you try and have a fit, a monster you say, how do I know you didn't make it, and just using Touko as bait."

Meowth tsked him.

"And I thought Ghetsis was cold."

Ghetsis punched him again and they continued away from Oak he clawed at the ground beneath him.

"Please...someone has to listen..."

…..

Touko groaned as she moved her arm and it felt like lead, a Chansey looked at her then picked up a feather duster who smiled at her.

"Good job Chansey, now go get some antiseptic, Bianca knows where it is."

Touko blinked.

"Hello, so glad you're awake, don't be alarmed I'm Nurse Joy, at least on the side, sometimes I'm a maid but that aside, how are you feeling?"

"...I...fine I guess...dazed."

"Oh that's just the medicine I had Chansey inject you with, we had to clean you up, now the wound just needs to be disinfected and wrapped."

"...Thank...you."

She let Joy instruct her partner to clean up then she could sit up, she looked up as a tray came in and Bianca was sitting on it.

"Hello, my you are a pretty thing when you aren't all feverish, here's some tea to calm your nerves."

Touko held out her hand and Max jumped in it, she smiled, then it faded.

"Wh...where am I?"

"Prince N's...er MewTwo's castle." Bianca said.

She peered at the bureau who had just cleaned out her closet.

"Ivy, since we were able to help her so fast, The Master would like her dressed for dinner."

She squealed.

"Oh yes! I'll get right on it!"

Touko blinked.

"Wait...Master?...what's...who is Mewtwo and where is my father?"

They quieted.

"Is he..."

"He isn't dead young miss Touko, The Master sent him home and kept you in his place." Joy said

"In...his place, why would he need a prisoner?"

"Well, The Master felt like he was trespasser, so..." Bianca trailed off.

"So I'm to pay for the...crime?"

"Basically."

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, The Master will tell you, MewTwo owns this castle, please, he...he was turned into a pokémon...it was a curse, so don't be alarmed but I assure you he's nothing no one would have seen before."

"What type?"

"Physic...so please don't anger him, there are too many weapons to be used." Joy said

Touko swallowed and nodded, she wasn't feeling woozy, from whatever was in that tea, she asked for another cup before she was to be prepared for dinner. They did her make up and dressed her in a rich purple gown it clung at the top and stopped at her thigh. But a see through bell shaped skirt was placed over it.

They brushed her now clean hair out, and it curled naturally to frame her face slightly, even with the most of it in a high decorative ponytail. The outfit was finished with heels and a matching bow to go in her hair.

….. downstairs

MewTwo was wearing a rich cloak but not much else, he was an odd shaped one, and thought of all the things to be cursed into why couldn't it be a Blaziken, they had extremely human shapes. He looked up as Cheren and Gary came in sitting on Bianca's tray, he made a face the cutlery on the table threatening to move.

"She...is on her way down sir..." Cheren said nervously.

MewTwo's temper slid back in check as he turned away from the door and looked at the fire place. He just barely looked over hearing the clicking of her high heels.

'Take a seat.'

She didn't say anything as she slid into the seat that was sitting to his right, he looked over and he was surprised, she'd had a pretty face when she was unconscious, but she really was stunning. He moved to sit down before she could get a good look at him, dinner was served and in the dark room only lit by the fire place, she only felt uneasy.

He didn't say anything and she wondered if she should stay quiet until he did, at first glance MewTwo sort of appeared like a lightweight. But his intense gaze and of course type could send most people running.

By the end of dinner, the plates were cleared away and a warm plate of bread was sat in front of them. Bianca poured the melted sugar and cinnamon spread over the bread and forks were sat down. Touko swallowed, he looked over, she was getting full and wondered considering how all the servants kept giving him nervous glances if he would flip if she didn't finish.

Everything (Don't freak, non-pokémon animals are not mention for the consumption of meat.) from the fresh garden salad and croutons, to the rack of lamb, potatoes, and vegetable stew, ending with the dessert had been perfect. She wasn't so sure she'd ever had anything that tasted better. She hoped, if this was going to be normal at night, if he was fattening her up for something.

Her eyebrow twitched at the thought.

He looked up MewTwo leaned forward on the table and rested his chin on his clasped hands. She swallowed, and his gaze settled on her.

'Is this not to your satisfaction?'

"I...no, it's great just perfect..."

He continued to stare at her, she grabbed her fork and took a bite, that seemed to satisfy him and he looked at his own plate.

With dinner done, she felt like she would fall asleep on the nearest comfortable surface, he cleared his throat, obviously to get her attention since he didn't really speak.

"Y...yes?"

'You are wondering why you're here aren't you?'

"Yes..."

'A witch cursed this place, and I aim to break it, but so far haven't found anything to help me do that, eventually I must have gotten her attention because she came back, she said I would have to change my ways and learn to show people how I wish to be treated.'

Touko blinked.

'Preposterous, I know, I'm already perfect, I didn't understand why I should show fear to anyone beneath me, safe to say that wasn't enough, I've been trying to break this damn curse for a while.'

Gee, what a charmer.

He glanced at her.

'You have a question?'

"...I just...wondered when...she cursed you."

'When I was fourteen, I'm twenty-four now.'

He eyed her surprised expression.

'What? I look my age in my human form...at least I think, I don't know what I look like in that form anymore it's been too long.'

"So...you want me to touch you to change."

He gave her a look as Chansey yanked her out of the way and a knife went pass her head, she looked at him.

'What...is there to change?' He asked

"You...you have to be nice and not only care about yourself."

'What an idiot, when you're done rambling I'll tell you what your role will be.'

"I'm not an idiot!"

He looked up and glared at her for raising her voice, then stood up as if he was about to turn her into a pile of dust.

'You listen here, girl, you do what I say, there will be no questioning.'

"You may be the head of the castle, but you don't own me."

'You're sounding like you're ready to die.'

"Go ahead and kill me, you stupid bastard."

He used psybeam on Chansey.

'See that, want to go...' before he could say anything, she slapped him hard.

"You are no ones master, you're a spoiled brat, attacking someone weaker than you who had nothing to do with our argument, what's wrong with you!"

She backed away as his eyes glowed dangerously, before he could attack her she over turned the tray and Bianca went flying, she landed safely on the table but the remaining melted sugar that was still like lava fell over him, he screamed and she bolted for the door.

"Rapidash!"

The horse ran in and she jumped on her and they sprinted out, once again sailing over the gate. She didn't see any threats but Rapidash tripped slightly and Touko went flying landed roughly on a thick patch of ice, she whimpered and looked around her...and at the cracks and she realized it wasn't so thick, and that she was on top of an iced over river she took a breath.

Rapidash neighed knowing better than to try and run over to her. She tried to pushed herself up the edge of the skirt was stuck in a crack, the thin material was already frozen in place. She jumped and looked behind her feeling a rush of wind. MewTwo was floating above her an angry red bruise on his cheek and a dark burn on his chest, she admitted she felt a little bad, her temper sometimes got the better of her. Though he deserved it, he gave her a dark look.

'You know, I was nice for a bit, you didn't have to make yourself the enemy, now you'll go missing like the other women before you.'

She looked up as a Houndoom came out grunting, there seem to be foam coming from his mouth. It wasn't concerned about the skinny human on the ice, It almost didn't make a noise.

"MewTwo behind you!"

He cocked his head.

'Don't try to escape...'

She grabbed his leg and trying to get away from her he turned and saw what was running at him.

Touko screamed.

**End Chapter**

**Sweetdreamer92: ok so some scenes are sort of like the original, I did that on purpose, but it's going to get different, so how'd you like it? Send me some reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**SweetDreamer92: Thanks so much to my reviewers I'm glad you enjoyed it, here is the long awaited update.**

**Yay more AU stuff do enjoy.**

**TWO**

Touko swallowed seeing him knock back the houndoom with his thoughts, in his movement he had shook her loose. She landed with just enough force to fall through the cracks in the ice. He looked over he was pissed at her but even he thought it was cruel to let her die that way. Without thinking he dived into the icy water going after her, her vision blurred as she sunk but she made out his figure just before she passed out.

He came up holding her against him, he looked at rapidash.

'I'm not going to harm you, but you have a choice to keep her warm on the way back.'

Rapidash only nodded as he dropped on her back she turned to go back to the castle, the gates opened with a wave of his hand. Though it was warmer outside the forest, Jesse's curse extended to the surrounding area. In hopes of making him realize that he needed to better himself. It only seemed to make him more cold, pun intended.

..

Touko woke up with her head on rapidash's stomach in front of the fire place, she groaned and rapidash nudged her. Touko smiled and scratched her behind her ear, she looked up seeing Bianca roll in she smiled.

"Oh dear you gave us a quite a fright."

"...Sorry...how?"

"The master saved you."

Touko tugged the blanket further around her, she supposed the arrogant jerk would want a thank you she paused then looked at Max who sat in her palm. He wasn't really a jerk, he saved her without anyone telling him to. He had spared her father, but he was still arrogant, though she supposed she could thank him. She set Max down and asked where he was.

Bianca preferred for her to stay where it was warm but told her how to get to his bedroom, she walked up the steps and looked at the creepy dust covered decorations. She turned a few corners before she saw a large oak door. She pushed on it and peeked in, she stared at the miscolored roselia who danced under a glass dome. She walked over to look at it.

"Are you going to try and break the curse?" it squeaked.

"...I don't think I know how."

"Teach the beast to love, teach the beast love." it chanted

"Love is going to solve his problems?"

It giggled.

"Doesn't work for everyone...but it'll work for him, he's just so stubborn."

She jumped feeling him behind her.

'What are you doing in here?'

"Be nice beastie, for once it should bother you you're the only one alone in the castle."

He glared at the rose but knew he couldn't do anything about it, he also knew she was right. Not that he would give her satisfaction.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me."

He looked at Touko.

'It doesn't matter.'

She sighed.

"If you could be less difficult you could celebrate your birthday with a human body."

He rolled his eyes, she walked over and kissed his cheek he turned red then stepped away from her.

"Thank you." she said.

Roselia giggled as he 'whispered' a 'you're welcome' it was plain as day he wasn't use to interacting with the opposite sex.

'Don't think we are going to be friends.' he called after her.

"Yes of course, good night your majesty."

Roselia giggled as he crossed his arms, he looked at her frowned and left the room, he didn't usually sleep there. He slept his parent's old room, not that he had let any of the servants see him. Hard to fear a heartbroken prince who witnessed his parents death and missed them.

...

Touko was sitting on her bed and Ivy chatted about past balls she looked up seeing a row of feather dusters go past her open door.

"What are they doing?"

"Cleaning up, it's been so long since we've had a guest, the last one was only here for a night and that was four years ago."

"Mewtwo was mad at me earlier, he said I would go missing like the others, has he?"

She giggled.

"No no, he's never killed anyone he would erase their memories and let then wander on the road so someone would find them."

She relaxed, she wondered if being locked in here is how he got even more cold, obviously to be cursed he was already moody beyond control. Though when your home is turned into a prison it must be hard to keep your act together. She shook her head, she'd never know if she left, she was suppose to be here in place of her father anyways. She was also curious about the other side of him that went after her, he must have showed rapidash something or she would have bolted as soon as Touko was in her reach.

She looked at Ivy.

"...I wont try and escape again, I'll stay."

Ivy beamed and bounced to the door to tell one of the coat hangers who would deliver the message through the castle. Even though she wasn't aware by the time the information reached Mewtwo she was promoted from prisoner to privileged guest. Mewtwo sat in his parent's room and touched the picture he had of Giovanni and Delia, his beloved parents.

'I'm sure you're turning over in your graves but I'll make up for it, I know how much you loved entertaining guests.'

He ordered the staff to work double time to spruce up the place, when Touko awoke she would see castle pokemon at it's best.

...

Touko sneezed and opened her eyes a feather duster smiled at her.

"Sorry sweetie, cleaning up a few missed spots."

"Its OK, are you guys having a party?"

"Something like that, the master was pleased you said you wanted to stay so he thought he would have it looking less...threatening."

"Am I not a prisoner anymore?"

"You can be if you want to, the guests always loved it here, but I would suggest just being a guest you can see a lot more than this room."

Touko giggled and jumped as Ivy fell on the bed.

"Oh can I dress you for breakfast? Please please pleaseeeeeee?"

Touko laughed and nodded Ivy squealed and pulled out a pale red dress with frills, there was a ribbon and the neck dipped a bit in the front. When Touko was bathed and stepped in a pair of black tights and red heels, she looked like a porcelain doll. The feather duster sniffed.

"So...so beautiful, the master will like that look."

Ivy bounced around her fluffing her hair before Bianca rolled in she would have touched her heart if she was human and had the appendages to do so.

"Breakfast is ready dear."

She walked next to the rolling cart and Bianca asked her if her how her night was, they stepped into the dining room, the large window illuminated the room. It didn't look so ominous like dinner had been. She stopped in front of Mewtwo who had a black coat on, like you would see on English royalty in the dark ages. He blushed.

"Good morning."

'Good morning...you...look very nice let's go ahead and eat then.' he stammered.

She held back a laugh at his change, if this was how he could be she supposed it wouldn't be so bad staying here. He looked more cute when he wasn't glaring at you.

...

Over the next few weeks Oak had sat in his home staring out the window, he had sent a pidove to watch the area and told it only to come back if Touko was badly injured or worse. He was worried about her, but knowing she was safe and alive made it easier for him to go through each day. He picked up the picture of his wife and stared at it.

"I know you'll watch over her..."

...

Touko was walking through the halls even though she wasn't fond of the odd statues they looked nicer when they were clean. She stopped at a portrait of his parents, it was so faded she could barely make out how they looked. She saw a blast mark covering a large spot in his mother's lap. That had to be him.

"He thinks they would have been better off with out him."

She jumped and turned to see a mirror behind her, an eye appeared on it and looked at her.

"...Well that's horrible they must have been happy to have him."

"Of course, the king and queen had had ten miscarriages before they got their miracle baby, they never gave up because they loved each other so much. They wanted to make a family together no matter what."

She covered her mouth and looked at the picture frame, her eyes drifted back to the mirror that swirled and showed his mother cradling a little baby. His father cried next to the bed.

_"Our little miracle."_

_Delia tapped his nose._

_"We never thought we would get to meet you little one, oh darling what should we call him?"_

_"...Hmmm I'm not sure, something...really unique nothing ordinary for our son."_

_"...How about N?"_

_"A one letter name?" he asked_

_She shrugged._

_"You said something unique, how many parents can say they have son named N?"_

_He laughed._

_"Very well my love, N it is."_

The scene faded and she smiled thinking about her parents, they had been like that, so in love and determined to have their child stand out.

"What happened to them?"

The mirror sighed.

"No one knows, we only know their pair of swannas carried him back when he was very young, coated in blood."

She swallowed.

"How awful..he must have seen what happened to them."

"Yes, their pokemon stayed close by him until they passed of old age he wouldn't open up to anyone, he locked himself away. That is why we forgive him so easily, it's not a scene any child should have to see."

"Mewtwo..."

She didn't think he was arrogant any more, he was hiding behind that mask, she wondered if he would open up to her. Shaking her head she turned to the mirror.

"Do you want me to move you?"

A smile crossed the glass.

"I'm fine right here, but you be sure to visit anytime."

She smiled and nodded before she moved to head back the way she came, coming down the steps she looked out the window and saw the servants trying to bathe rapidash. Who trotted around sticking her tongue out at them in defiance. Touko smiled at the scene, she looked down and saw Mewtwo laying on the now fluffy red couch. She walked downstairs and over to him to peer at him.

She took it back, he looked really cute when he was asleep she dropped her hand to stroke his cheek where she'd slapped him. He stirred but didn't wake up she watched his mouth curve into a smile.

"Perhaps you really don't have to change, maybe you just need a better act." she whispered.

She moved away to grab her jacket and go outside to help the servants chase her horse around. Mewtwo opened his eyes and watched her leave, wondering why such a small show of comfort meant so much. He looked up as Bianca rolled over she had tea in one of the other tea cups for him.

'Do you think she stopped hating me?'

Bianca beamed, she had of course been watching to see when he would wake up and saw plenty.

"I would say so your majesty."

He blew on the contents it must have pleased him to hear that, Bianca didn't say anything but ever since he'd brought Touko back he hadn't lost his temper; it was nice. She rolled away after telling him lunch was being prepared.

...

Touko rubbed rapidash's neck who had finally allowed a proper cleaning.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

She neighed, Touko wondered if that was her way of saying "I love you, but fuck off." she giggled as the horse nuzzled her cheek. She looked up and saw in the window the roselia in the dome. It was dancing wildly it must have liked the change, Mewtwo was obviously confused about their odd friendship but it was like she had touched a switch to change him.

Not completely but instead of sounding like Ghetsis, he sounded like Ash and was far more considerate. The snow sparkled on the ground from the Sun, it wasn't as cold but it was much prettier than the dark scene she had been greeted with.

"Touko!"

She turned and saw Max coming over attached to the footrest that barked excitedly, she walked over and bent down.

"Yes Max?"

"Lunch is ready and mom said something about catching your death out here."

She laughed and got up rapidash darted into the stable that was nice and clean, being a fire type she was warm anyways.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Hope you liked it, and the twists and what not, hope to see you guys again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SweetDreamer92: Oh thank you so much to my new reviewers I love to hear that people enjoy my work. I consider this to be a hobby, but just like when someone builds a model car it's nice to know someone else likes it.**

**Also the ball scene is coming up but this is not the last chapter.**

**Three**

Cheren smiled at Touko as she walked in and he nodded toward a coat hanger who gently took her coat off. She reached to pick him up and headed toward the dining room.

"Did you enjoy your time outside?"

"Oddly enough I did, you seem pretty cheerful lately, did you get a girlfriend?"

His wax turned red as he blushed and laughed nervously.

"I uh..no I don't really have a way with the ladies."

"What? You? But you're so polite."

He puffed out his "chest" proudly.

"Well I am a castle pokemon servant, we expect the best."

She giggled and set him on the table she looked up as a chair was pulled out and looked up as Mewtwo walked in he offered a brief smile and sat down with her. He poked at his sandwich and she absently reached over and touched his chin to make him look at her.

"Is something wrong?"

He cleared his throat enjoying her touch.

'Not at all.'

She dropped her hand eyed him curiously before returning to her salad, she glanced up as Bianca rolled in with Gary. Mewtwo looked over as they stopped next to him.

"Your majesty, I was just thinking and realized the ballroom is sparkling clean, but has not been planned for use."

He kept glancing at Touko without actually turning to get her attention, Mewtwo rubbed his chin.

'I haven't danced in a long while.' he mused.

She looked up.

"So you are having a party?"

"Of course if you were wanting to attend one." Gary said

Mewtwo looked away at the thought that one of his servants felt the need to invite her to anything on his behalf.

"Can you dance well Mewtwo?"

He glanced at her.

'I wouldn't be one to judge.'

"Oh his majesty is quite a good dancer." Bianca offered.

Touko nudged Mewtwo with a roll of bread.

"Are you going to say yes or do you need your protectors to tell me everything."

He huffed.

'I don't anyone to speak for me.'

"Don't you?"

'No I don't.'

"Because I've always wanted to get all dressed up just to dance the night away."

He swallowed.

'Y...you have?'

"Uh huh, but if you weren't already planning something please don't trouble yourself."

Mewtwo frowned.

'What are you just standing there for? Go tell the other servants to finish the preparations.'

Bianca and Gary shared a knowing look and Cheren jumped on the tray as it backed up and rolled out the room. Touko smiled at him he looked up.

'What?'

"Nothing..."

He blushed as she looked down and sipped his water liked nothing happened, the ball would take place two weeks from now.

...

The next morning Mewtwo was pacing in his room while Roselia pretended to dance with her reflection. He stared at her noticing her colors were beginning to fade, he walked over and she looked at him.

'Your colors are fading.'

"No they aren't silly, I'm turning back into a normal colored roselia."

'What happens then? Is the curse broken?'

She scratched her head.

"Well sort of, though you won't enjoy it."

'Why?'

"You'll die...and without you your servants will remain cursed forever."

...

The night of the ball, Ivy must have thrown out ten dresses before she found the perfect one it was a heavy yellow gold bell shaped skirt. It ended at Touko's calves and was open down the middle in the front. She wore a yellow mini skirt over black colored tights and the top of the dress curved around her biceps leaving her throat bare. The look was completed with evening gloves and Touko's hair was hanging curled but free around her face. Ivy and Jenny cooed at her before the door opened and Bianca came in.

"By the stars, you look like a princess Touko, your best look yet."

She smiled.

"Thank you, you think Mewtwo will like it?"

"Oh darling he'll love it." Ivy said.

..

Mewtwo toyed with his dark blue jacket it was rimmed in blood red and gold he was wearing a heavy black cape to look more princely since of course it was hard making pants for him. He glanced at Roselia who had stopped fading for the time being, he wondered how much longer he had. He decided he could never force Touko to be his, but wouldn't focus on that he would make sure she was happy tonight.

"Make sure to give her a kiss before the night is over!"

'...A what?'

Roselia made a "what the friggity fuck face".

"You don't know what a kiss is? It's something special between two people who care about each other like your parents."

'May I remind you I lost my parents before I reached an age they would have told me about things like this?'

"Don't fret, I know this night will be perfect, and when it's time, you'll know, everyone does."

He nodded and looked up as Cheren and Gary came in.

"The lady awaits."

He cleared his throat and followed them out, walking downstairs he stopped and feeling she was being watched Touko turned and smiled. He blushed darkly and moved to walk up to her.

"Well don't you look handsome."

He frowned.

'I appreciate it but monsters don't look handsome.'

"I don't see a monster standing in front of me."

If possible he blushed ever darker.

'You look incredible.'

She curtsied and he offered the crook of his arm to take her into the dining room, he was nervous but all too soon it was time to dance. The coat hangers began playing their violins, and the piano began playing itself. Bianca had shown him with a pair of bellsprout how he should dance with her. He placed a hand on the small of her back and held her other one up. She slipped her free arm around his neck as they glided across the ball room to the music.

He self consciously checked his feet making sure he wasn't about to step on her, she smiled.

"Nervous?"

He looked up at her.

'No...'

"If you say so."

'...A little yes.' he admitted.

"Don't be, besides it's not like you're a rock type, I don't think you would hurt me."

He stared at her as they changed their stance with the flow of the music.

'Haven't I already?'

"I don't think that counts, you did save my life."

'Instinct.'

She smirked and he sighed.

"I guess you're not so bad, are you?"

'No I suppose not...as long as you don't think so.'

She laughed, he glanced toward the balcony, then at her.

'Would you say you trust me?'

"Of course."

He smiled and steered her to the railing she did feel nervous until his eyes glowed and they flew over it, the servants moved after them and played louder outside as they watched the silhouette of their master and Touko dance in front of the moon.

..

Mewtwo finally told them to stop playing just as they glided down to balcony, they received a round of applause before the servants left them alone.

'I hope...this evening was...nice for you.'

She smiled.

"I would say so...if you told me I would be whisked away for a dance like that weeks ago I would have called you crazy."

He smiled.

"Thank you."

He stared at her.

'For what?'

"A wonderful evening."

He smiled and nodded his smile faded as his blush returned, he wondered if the pounding in his heart was the cue he'd been waiting for he leaned closer and Touko came the rest of the way as they kissed to signify the night was truly over.

...

Ghetsis threw a mug across the bar and sighed, he was annoyed that Touko hadn't resurfaced Meowth rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey Ghetsis, I've been thinking."

"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself."

Meowth continued.

"Touko's been gone awhile, maybe she really was kidnapped, old crazy Oak doesn't even leave the house anymore."

Ghetsis rubbed his chin.

"I guess you have a point, the Jenny's said they even went by and hadn't seen Touko either, but where could this supposed monster even took her, there's nothing in those woods."

"We should have a couple duckletts go over and see if they see anything, maybe'll they'll find something."

Ghetsis nodded.

"After all when you save her she'll be so grateful she'll have to marry you and give you those eleven sons you want."

He smirked.

"Meowth, you always know just what to say."

...

A couple more weeks later

Touko was walking around the castle when she saw Max come up to her on lilipup.

"Hi Max."

"Hey Touko, come on come on you have to see this!"

She smiled and raced after him they reached one of the many balconies and her eyes widened, the snow had melted and the trees were nice and green. The many flowers bloomed larger than she'd ever seen, even a scene like this made the ominous castle look nice. The houndooms were playing like happy puppies instead of attacking anyone She ran to Mewtwo's room and stopped by Roselia who giggled.

"What happened?"

"Mewtwo is learning to love, the outside was a direct line to his heart, you've brought him great joy. Oh! But don't tell him I said that, he'll hide in his room and never come out."

She blushed and smiled.

'Touko!'

She walked over to the window and looked out, she saw Mewtwo with a zebstrika and her rapidash, he smiled and she blushed a bit more.

"What are you doing inside on such a nice day, come out here and go riding with me."

Her eyes widened as he spoke with his mouth, it was deep but sounded nice and cheerful, she nodded and looked at Roselia.

"Does he know he's doing that?"

"Maybe, his voice doesn't sound different to him when he speaks with his mind so he probably doesn't know he's using his mouth, ssh let's make it a secret."

She smiled and eeped as she raised up she waved to Roselia who did a pirouette before she dropped onto her rapidash. He smiled at her and nodded toward the path with a laugh she was raised up and the pair of poke-horses took off. Though they didn't notice the black fog was completely gone and the pair of duckletts had seen plenty. One of them took off and the other was about to follow when she noticed the pair had stopped by a spring to share a kiss she blinked and darted after her brother.

...

"Say what?...are you sure she looked like this?" he pointed toward Touko's picture

The pair quacked at him, Ghetsis frowned.

"Well what are they saying?"

Meowth looked at them.

"They said they saw a castle that they hadn't noticed before because it's normally real dark in the forest but today it was nice and bright and they saw Touko and her rapidash with some odd looking pokemon."

The female quacked and Meowth's eyes widened.

"What? What did she say?"

"She says that she has never seen it before but she's certain its a psychic type."

"How does she know that?"

"She says she saw them kissing and Touko didn't even look scared, she's positive only a psychic type could brainwash someone to that degree. Cause Mewtwo is down right scary looking."

Ghetsis frowned and cursed.

"I knew I should have just gone and looked around, well you know what we have to do right?"

"Find a way past him and bring Touko back?"

"Exactly, this Mewtwo, won't see what's coming."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: well there you have it see you around.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SweetDreamer92: Aww you guys are great and to think I was going to delete this because I thought no one was going to give it a chance. Anyhoo, please enjoy.**

**This chapter steers a bit away from the sub-plot of being Beauty and The Beast (don't own) but that seems to happen in a lot of versions, so I hope you like this turn **

**of events.**

**Warnings: "brainwash" event**

**Four**

Mewtwo/ N's POV

Just what...is this feeling? When I first saw her of course I thought she was beautiful but all I cared about was breaking this damn curse. Now, my heart starts racing every time, even when I'm not kissing her. That smile of hers would make me give her anything, but she never asks me for anything. I wonder...if this is what my mother brought to my father, Touko I wish I could understand better...just don't ever leave me, I'd waste away if you did.

"Mewtwo?"

I glanced at her and swallowed as my heart started pounding again it was hard to do anything other than smile when I felt that.

"Yes Touko?"

"Is something the matter?"

"No not at all."

She smiled, I was thankful I was laying as my knees shook slightly, I stared at the water as Rapidash and Zebstrika drank. It seemed like such a simple thing but I knew, even when I was younger that I'd never felt such peace. I looked up as she dropped on her knees next to me to press her lips against mine.

...

Normal POV

Touko smiled when she pulled away and Mewtwo had an adorable blush across his face, he reached up to stroke her cheek absently. She placed her hand over his as he pondered more over why that seemed to mean so much. She looked up and stared into the trees Mewtwo dropped his hand and sat up thinking there was something wrong. Until a pidove floated in front of her. She knew who he belonged to because one of his wings was forever dyed purple due to an incident with paint and natural curiosity.

"Have you been watching me Ace?"

He chirped at her, Mewtwo cocked his head.

"Is this one of your pokemon?"

"No he's belongs...to my dad." she said sadly.

Mewtwo frowned as heart responded to the tone in her voice.

"You miss him?"

"Yes, since he sent Ace...I know he misses me too."

Mewtwo scratched his head and looked up when his zebstrika nudged him giving him a knowing look. Mewtwo touched her shoulder.

"Well you aren't a prisoner you know if you wanted to invite him to the castle or... leave and see him you could."

She glanced at him as he barely whispered the last part, she smiled knowing all too well he didn't want her to leave. She patted Ace's head and decided it would much nicer to have him come visit.

"I'll go get some paper and send him an invitation, you could handle a second guest couldn't you?"

He looked at her with a wide smile and nodded.

"But of course."

...

Back at the castle Roselia was trying to escape Ghetsis's hold he smirked at her, though she wasn't able to see the creepy grin because his face was heavily covered. She whimpered.

"Don't be afraid, I have no use for a weak pokemon like yourself, but I want to know where the master of this castle is, you see he's taken what's mine and I want it back."

Roselia cursed at him.

"You big meanie! Touko is not an object to be claimed."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not telling so there! How did you even get up this far without someone noticing?"

He turned and pointed out to the hallway where a suit of armor and a coat hanger were unconscious.

"You see I came here and decided to fill the halls with sleeping powder from a wild oddish, and if you don't wish to comply I'll simply set you on fire."

She swallowed and almost said something to distract him until she heard the twin set of hooves as Mewtwo and Touko returned. Ghetsis smirked and held her out to the lickitung (Is that spelled correctly?) Meowth had conned into helping them. It rubbed it's eyes having just woke up and licked the rose enough for the paralysis to take effect. Ghetsis dropped her back under the dome and went to hide.

..

Mewtwo looked around seeing the servants out cold everywhere he held an arm in front of Touko.

"Something isn't right, I can't let you go in there." he said

Touko backed away and looked up toward his bedroom, she of course could see for once Roselia wasn't dancing. She fell back in surprise when Mewtwo was hit with thunderbolt, it may not have always promised paralysis but considering he wasn't a natural born pokemon the effect was instant. He fell down as his limbs twitched from the spasms, Touko looked up as Ghetsis walked over she knew it was him no matter what he wore because he was the only one she knew who splurged on a shimmery silk cape.

"My love I've come to your rescue."

He fell back when she threw a rock at his head he groaned as she glared at him.

"What do you want, and how did you find me?"

"..Your father said a monster took you and that I could marry you if I came and rescued you."

Mewtwo whimpered and Touko laughed.

"My father? The one you affectionately nicknamed 'old crazy Oak'? The one who hates you and always chased you off the property with a pair of beedrills, went to _you _for help? Don't make me laugh!"

She walked to Mewtwo and bent down to touch his shoulder, he would have smiled if he could control his muscles.

"He did! And I will collect!"

"Don't..."

Before she could tell him not to touch her he knocked her unconscious and picked her up.

"Touko..."

Was all Mewtwo could say before he passed out, Meowth stood on his back proudly before running after Ghetsis. Ace flew over to the stables and unlatched the door so he could tell the pair inside what happened.

...

Touko woke up tied to an old wooden chair in a dark room with a sad excuse for a window that let in a sliver of light from how dirty it was. She looked up and screamed as an odd man walked over dressed in a dirty black robe. He looked murderous he raised a long finger-nailed hand and grabbed her chin.

"Don't be afraid child this is a safe place."

She whimpered.

"How safe is a single chair with rope, in a rundown room safe?"

"There is nothing in the room that will hurt you, and the rope is merely for a procedure."

"Procedure?"

She glanced at the door where an elekid and azurill came in, she swallowed.

"I understand you've been brainwashed, and it has greatly upset your future husband."

"Wh...at are you talking about?"

"You'll know in due time."

He smiled at her, which only scared her more as his six remaining teeth were all yellow and jagged.

"I will introduce myself when you are better."

"When I am better?"

He nodded and stepped behind the pair.

"What do you..."

She screamed as azurill used aqua jet on her until she was soaked to the bone, she shivered and her eyes widened as elekid began charging power.

"N...no...no!"

It used thunderbolt and her screams increased until the strange man told the pokemon to stop.

"Now, you are to be wed to Ghetsis, you were kidnapped and tortured by a monster pokemon no one has ever seen before."

"No...I...wasn't...I will _never _marry that moron!"

He sighed and snapped his fingers to repeat the pokemon's attack.

...

Oak looked up as he saw Ace dart through the window, his eyes widened until he saw a cloaked figure walk in. Mewtwo pushed the hood down and Oak swallowed.

"What have you done to my daughter...?"

Mewtwo swallowed.

"I've done nothing to Touko I would burn down my parent's beloved home before I could think about something like that."

Oak swallowed.

"Where is she?"

"You should know...you're the one who told that man I was a monster and that he could have her if he would just save her."

Oak blinked then frowned.

"Ghetsis..."

Mewtwo crossed his arms.

"Who?"

"I told him that the day you took her in his place, but I never said he could marry her, I asked if he wanted to, he didn't even want to go save her at first."

Mewtwo blinked.

"Was she suppose to be with him...?"

"No, I don't think she ever hated anything more than she hated that man."

...

Weeks later...

Meowth was sitting on a barrel watching Ghetsis, he flinched every time Touko screamed, he knew Ghetsis would stop at nothing to make her belong to him but this...this was going too far. Meowth moved to slip off the barrel and Ghetsis glanced at him.

"Where are you going?"

Meowth swallowed knowing he'd be screwed if Ghetsis thought he was betraying him, he'd always done what he was told, but after four weeks of this even he knew she held strong feelings; but they weren't for Ghetsis.

"I uh...I know Touko is going to cave soon, I heard her sounding confused the other day I just think I ought to go look around at the shops. She'll be so happy when she finds out you were thinking of her while you tried to find a way to save her."

Ghetsis let out a crazed laugh and Meowth thought he'd been caught until the man smirked.

"Meowth you are one smart cat, I hadn't even thought of that, go on then, come back when you've looked at enough, it's got to be believable."

"Sure thing boss."

He ran out the house and down the dirt path to town as fast as his little legs would carry him.

...

An hour later Oak was sitting in his kitchen glancing at the broken prince he hadn't been able to use his powers much since the blow to the head, well he could use them but not without nearly catastrophic results. He was carrying Roselia in the pocket of his cloak, his love for Touko was strong enough to prevent her from losing her colors but she was getting worried. Oak looked up when he heard someone yelling, his eyes narrowed as he saw Meowth.

..

Meowth was tied up and Oak must have beaten him with a broom a hundred times before he let him speak.

"Where's my daughter?"

"She's with Ghetsis...and he's having her undergo some procedure to alter her memories."

Mewtwo looked up as Oak went pale.

"The shock treatment...why?"

"He wants her for his own, he told the person in charge to tell her that she was suppose to marry Ghetsis and that this one."

"Mewtwo."

"Sorry...that Mewtwo kidnapped and tortured her."

"You have to take us there!"

"You have to untie me." he said flatly.

"Oh yes of course..."

Oak bent to undo the rope and Meowth looked at Mewtwo.

"I don't know how much longer the Touko you know will be there, but...she loves you something fierce this entire time he's been trying to mess with her head and she wouldn't give up."

Mewtwo swallowed, he knew he had to hear it from Touko for the curse to be broken but it lifted his spirits to know he frowned at Meowth's look.

"But...?"

"But she was just starting to sound more and more confused...but if it took this long to mess with her head, I know you can get her back."

Oak stared at him, this was probably Meowth at his nicest.

"But what about Ghetsis, you're his friend."

Meowth shrugged.

"There's a limit when it comes to Ghetsis's way of courting a woman, and he just passed so far over it I don't think he deserves to be with _anyone_."

...

Ghetsis walked into the room where the man was placing a blanket on Touko, he smirked and got her attention.

"Touko I don't believe we've met, my name is Rastain, and I'm the priest who will marry you and your future husband, can you tell me who that is?"

"...Ghetsis."

She looked up at him and like an idiot he beamed ignoring the dead and far away look in her eye when she smiled.

"Oh darling I've missed you."

"I've missed you too my love."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Creepy? Perhaps, I own Rastain, as you can see, so uh, see you for the next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**SweetDreamer92: Oh I'm just so evil and awful hmm? Do enjoy, I wrote the last chapter and immediately went to this one.**

**T_T I weep for this chapter...**

**Five**

When Meowth, Mewtwo and Oak reached the house Ghetsis was leading Touko to a carriage she looked up and smiled at Oak.

"Father! You're just in time, we're going to pick up my dress."

He stared at her.

"Dearest what are you talking about? You weren't ever going to be with Ghetsis."

She laughed.

"Oh father don't be so over protective."

Her smile faded seeing Mewtwo she frowned more as if she'd never seen a more disgusting sight.

"What do _you _want monster?"

He paled and swallowed, Roselia bawled in his pocket.

"Touko...I've been looking for you, you said you would never leave."

She raised her hand and smacked him hard across the face he stumbled back, she crossed her arms.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end? Hurts doesn't it?"

"Touko please...I never laid a hand on you."

"Sure and all the time I was stuck with you I was happy and we would have made a family, don't make me laugh what a strange one you are."

He looked up.

"Touko...don't do this...I...I love you."

She huffed.

"You love me? Monster's don't have that ability, but I'll humor you, because I think you need to understand you cannot lock someone in a dungeon, and beat them then call it love."

He reached for her and she smacked his hand away.

"Read my lips, I don't love you! I hate you, you're a cold hearted monster who tried to take me from the man I love."

He swallowed as tears ran down his face.

"You...love him?"

"Did I not make my words clear enough?"

He stood up and Roselia looked up at him as her eyes watered, he looked at her.

"I...wish you all the happiness in the world...I hope he takes exceptional care of you."

He kissed her forehead and turned to leave, she winced and touched her forehead, Ghetsis pulled her against him.

"Look what you've done, gone and upset her more, you should be ashamed of yourself, leave."

"And never come back." Touko cried.

Mewtwo flew away feeling even more helpless than when his parents passed away, he swore she better be well taken care of or he'd come back and shove Ghetsis through a stone wall.

...

Bianca looked up from her place on the tea cart as Mewtwo walked in, she smiled, but it quickly faded seeing the look on his face. He shrugged off his cloak and Gary tried to get his attention. He didn't look up but he stopped moving, Cheren swallowed nervously as Gary nudged him.

"F...for tonight's dinn..."

He stopped at the look Mewtwo gave him.

"I'm not hungry."

He floated upstairs and out of sight, Gary walked over to the cloak to help Roselia out of the folds. She whimpered and told them what happened, then explained that even if his feelings toward Touko never faded enough for him to die that as long as she didn't tell him she loved him, the curse would never be broken.

...

Much later that night...

Oak sat at the dining table at the pub that had been decorated for Ghetsis's wedding, it hadn't taken long for the preparations to be completed. Whether he liked it or not didn't matter, Ghetsis was now his son-in-law and until he could get alone time with Touko he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Touko's dress was a plain white, it was strapless and sleeve less, with the faraway look in her eye and the fake smile, it didn't suit her one bit. The gown had a heavy bell skirt, if Oak knew she was happy he would have thought she looked beautiful. However no father that sees a man respond like Mewtwo had when she denounced her love for him, can say that his daughter is truly with the right one. Touko walked over and smiled at him.

"Father don't look so gloomy, we aren't moving far and I'll still come see you anytime you want."

He took her hand.

"My dear, I just want you to be happy."

She smiled.

"I am happy."

He sighed.

"Are you?"

Her smile, no matter how lifeless it already was, faded.

"Am I?"

She jumped as arms were thrown around her waist she smiled at Ghetsis.

"Dearest there was a bit of trouble with the cake, it shouldn't take much longer though."

"OK, don't worry about it, we have plenty of time."

He nodded and clapped Oak on the back then held out his hand.

"Let's forget our differences, and have a happy family."

Touko watched them shake hands but winced as her head started aching, she couldn't place why those words sounded so fake from him.

"Is something wrong?" Ghetsis asked.

"Uh no...just a little headache, I think I need more water."

"I'll get it for you." he said.

He walked off and Oak stood up to check her over.

"Touko are you alright?"

"Yes, nothing to worry about, maybe too much excitement for one day."

He nodded even though he knew better, it was normally in one's best interest to let the memories come back on their own. Even man made amnesia could cause long term mental harm to someone if not treated delicately. He glanced out the window and was sure he could see a blizzard brewing where he could once see castle pokemon.

...

Roselia didn't feel like dancing she just sat by her old dome staring into space when she saw the room glow then fade, she didn't even look up.

"Hello Jesse."

She looked up when Jesse picked her up.

"What happened, everything was so nice..."

"That awful man kidnapped Touko and did something to her so she would forget her time with Mewtwo...now she thinks Mewtwo was torturing her and that she loves Ghetsis."

"Oh dear."

"Can't you do something?"

"I don't think I can, even I cannot change that which I don't understand, and I've never understood human's oddest actions."

Roselia sighed.

"Is he going to stop loving Touko?"

Jesse smiled.

"Nothing could make him do that, but unfortunately there are no sweet words from any of us that will help him, only Touko, if she really believes he has done great harm to her I don't think she'll come back."

Roselia's mood picked up as she smiled.

"But a little push timed right can help."

Jesse winked.

"You got it."

...

Two months went by and the holidays were beginning to approach, Mewtwo watched Touko with the hall mirror quite a bit through that time. He already knew Ghetsis had caused her harm once. He was terrified something worse would happen to her, even if she told him not to come back he would ignore her if her young life was about to get cut short.

...

One evening Mewtwo wasn't checking in...

Touko was cleaning her new home when she heard a knock to the door, Meowth had gone with Ghetsis for the day so she would have to answer. She walked over and looked out the window, seeing it was a little foggy she opened the door and saw a young woman, her face was covered but her cloak was small enough to see she wore a dress, her voice clarified.

"Can I help you?"

"Please...I do not need a place to stay for the night...but I simply have no money and can't afford to buy bread...if you could spare some crumbs I would be most grateful."

Touko opened the door and helped her in, the woman refused to take off her cloak and smiled when Touko brought some water, fresh bread and soup for her with some chopped meat.

"Oh you're so very kind, thank you."

"Not at all, I couldn't just turn you away and crumbs certainly won't do you any good."

When the woman was finished eating Touko cleared away the dishes and the woman followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you live alone?"

"No I live here with my husband and his best friend."

"Oh? Is he as nice as you are?"

Touko winced and touched her forehead, wondering why she couldn't answer that.

"Oh dear, have I upset you?"

"N..no, I've had these little headaches since my wedding day, my husband is very nice."

The woman touched her chin.

"He left a pretty thing like you home alone to clean?"

"Well of course someone has to do it, and he's very busy."

"Surely, he isn't busy every single day, forgive me for saying, but for someone who cooks so well you look pale and sickly."

She smiled.

"Oh it's alright, I get plenty of rest, I was simply up too late last night."

The woman nodded then asked how many children they had.

"We don't have any just yet, he's usually not in the mood for that act either."

"He isn't, or you aren't?"

She winced and touched her forehead, this time the woman continued.

"If he's so great, it seems you would have already taken the time to lay with him, such a young couple and all."

"That's..."

"And to leave you here when you do look unwell, that isn't very kind."

Touko whimpered as her head throbbed, the woman stopped talking until it seemed Touko recovered.

"I suppose it's not my place to continue speaking of a man I do not know, but just answer me this...would you say he's the _prince _you've been waiting for?"

Touko's eyes widened before the room blurred and she passed out, the woman raised her hand and snapped her fingers to finish the cleaning. Then left Touko to "rest".

...

Two days later

Touko was putting on her coat and Ghetsis walked over.

"Where are you going?"

Touko smiled.

"To see my father, want to come?"

He frowned ignoring her invitation.

"Cheating on me?"

Her smiled fell.

"With my father? That's ridiculous."

"No not with Oak, lots of women say their visiting a parent when in reality it's another suitor and then they have another man's child."

She sighed.

"Ghetsis, I'll only be gone for a few hours."

"A few hours?! What could you have to talk about for that long?"

"We haven't seen each other for a month."

"So? That is his fault he could have came visit."

She crossed her arms.

"And his not visiting as nothing to do with you always answering with a shot gun and apologizing when it "accidentally" goes off and there's a bullet in the floor by his foot?"

"It's just my way, now you don't need to leave."

"I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Yes I can."

"So you're just like the monster and you'll force me to stay against my will?"

He paled.

"...No."

"That's what I thought."

She walked past him left their home, she took the same way she would have if she had gone for a walk after getting groceries. She looked up seeing Ash and smiled at him.

"Oh Ash hello."

He looked up and smiled.

"Hello hello, how have you been?"

"Can't complain, and you?"

"Just peachy, missed seeing you around here, I got some new books."

She stopped smiling.

"I use to come here a lot?"

He frowned.

"Well sure, every day, you don't remember?"

"No."

He led her in the shop and showed her the old log where her name had been signed so many times she couldn't count them all.

"Where you in an accident when you went missing?"

"I didn't go missing, I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Your father just told everyone you went missing then mumbled about how we wouldn't believe anything else he said."

She frowned as her head throbbed, Ash went and got her some water he smiled.

"You must have gotten quite a bump to the head, maybe I can help do you remember anything from when you went missing?"

She sighed then looked at him.

"Something about a...new invention..."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**SweetDreamer92: and another chapter on the same day, the plot just begged for more attention.**

**SIX**

Not too long later Touko was running to her father's house, she remembered his dream machine, and could only hope it would work on a human. She ran in startling her father.

"Daddy take me to the basement."

..

Oak hooked his daughter up and turned on the machine, after a few alterations he was ready to test it. He looked at her with concern and she patted his arm he nodded and turned it on. It made quite a few noises but the screen only held fuzz they waited, waited and waited some more before he was about to turn it off until the screen began to get picture. It was extended and angled so they both could see, the memories were greatly distorted and she couldn't make out much.

"Why are they like that? Is the machine damaged?"

"No, I think it's having trouble because you aren't a pokemon yourself but you share these memories with one, but since you've forgotten so much it must be interfering."

She scratched her head.

"What could make me forget?"

"A shock treatment."

She stared at him.

"What's that?"

He sighed as he tried to explain it, he wasn't annoyed with her, he was frustrated that Ghetsis would have her brainwashed to this extent. He had to keep a level head but when his daughter was safe where she belonged he would be mad as hell.

...

It took a bit of effort but Oak had his ditto turn into Touko, he ordered it to just lay there and look sick that would throw Ghetsis off when Touko didn't come home as promised. She looked up on her way out and saw Meowth he looked right at her then at her poor attempted copy and smiled. He walked past her.

"Hey Touko you don't look so good."

She smiled at him and he waved her off silently showing that Ghetsis was on his way, she climbed on top of Rapidash and she sped down the path. They were out of sight and out of ear shot before Ghetsis could even make his way to the front door. She stopped seeing one of the paths was blocked by snow. She pulled the hood of her cloak down and patted Rapidash's neck.

"Use flamethrower."

...

The pair reached the gates and Touko swallowed as her head throbbed but she wanted to continue. Ghetsis only said she'd been tortured he never mentioned an accident that would have caused memory loss. She moved forward and jumped off her friend to push open the doors. She walked in and looked around, she clutched her head but kept moving.

Rapidash neighed and she looked over and saw Bianca who eyed her curiously wondering what she remembered.

"Touko, do you know who I am?"

She swallowed nervously but at the same time remained as calm as she could, she'd seen stranger things than a talking teapot.

"Not a clue."

Bianca sighed.

"My name is Bianca, the head maid of this castle, but more importantly, you remember _something_ that brought you here, right?"

"Right."

"Go to your room first."

Touko would have asked where it was but of course, she knew where to go, she thanked Bianca and apologized for not remembering. Then walked up the stairs leaving Rapidash behind who didn't seem to mind. She pushed open the door and saw Ivy angled to lay on the bed.

"I've never seen the master so upset." Joy said

Ivy sighed.

"Touko would have looked lovely in a nice wedding dress...one she picked out and all."

"Were we getting married?"

They looked at her startled, Ivy tried to push herself up and fell Touko ran over to push her back up.

"I'm sorry to startle you."

"You're here! You're here! You must have your memory back now you can get married!"

Joy nudged Touko who looked at her.

"Ignore her, she's got marriage on the brain like an old maid, no dear you weren't getting married but I believe the master was just about ready to ask."

Touko blinked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Joy maid/nurse and this is Ivy, she is also a maid but she was the maid of the lady, in other words she dressed you every day in many outfits."

Touko looked at the ground confused.

"Well Touko sweetie, why don't you let me get you out of those wet clothes." Ivy offered.

"Ivy!"

"I'm not playing dress up, she could get sick if she stays like that."

...

To prove her words Ivy picked out a plain green dress and dark black tights and ignored her hair even thought she wanted to put it up like she normally would have.

"This all seems so familiar...why would he have asked a prisoner to marry him?"

"You were only a prisoner for one night because your father was being punished for trespassing."

Touko stared at Joy.

"After that?"

"You were a guest, this was your room the entire time you were here."

Touko rubbed her head, Joy patted her arm.

"I'll go tell Bianca to put something in your tea for that head ache."

"Thank you."

Joy bounced off the bed and darted out of the room, Ivy opened her closet and Touko looked up.

"Take a look at some of these dresses, you've worn several of them, maybe it will help to see them."

She got up and scanned the outfits, she stopped on the yellow gown she'd worn at the ball Ivy smiled.

"Oh that was the master's favorite on you."

"Why?"

"He had a little ball just for you, you danced beautifully that night."

Touko rubbed her head and smiled as Bianca came in with medicine and sweet tea.

...

Ghetsis was sitting on Touko's old bed and watching his sleeping "wife" she did look pretty bad. Oak sneered and told him that he worked her too hard and would have to clean up the house while she rested. He looked out toward the window were the snow was beginning to carry over. He glanced down at Meowth who was looking in the same direction.

...

"Never."

"Not even once?"

"Not even accidentally."

Touko was confused at their laughter when she mentioned the beatings, when they realized she was serious of course they told her the truth. She watched Max bounce around on her hands then set him down on the tea cart.

"I think, I should talk to Mewtwo..."

They smiled and nodded, she didn't bother trying to ask where he would be because she was remembering how to get around to his hiding spots.

..

She stopped looking when she came to the hall where the magic mirror was placed it came to life.

"Touko!"

She screamed and fell back, he laughed.

"I'm sorry my dear, I had to get your attention."

"...Could you...perhaps do it a better way next time?"

A smile appeared on the surface and she pushed herself up.

"I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Just a little about what you've missed."

She watched a scene appear.

.

_Mewtwo walked through the halls, simply walked, didn't yell at anyone he didn't swear he just focused on where he was going. Then would turn and walk the other direction, she lost count of how many times he simply moved around the hallways. He would stop and lean against the wall and shake with sobs. When he composed himself he would return to walking until he was tired and would rest wherever he stopped._

_._

The scene faded and she was beginning to feel worse and worse, the mirror made a noise.

"Do not be upset, this isn't your fault, I would show you the memories you've lost but I don't want to put too much strain on you, it won't do any good."

"Am I missing a lot?"

"Considering what Ghetsis has thinking, I would say so and not just from your time here."

She sighed.

"Do you know where Mewtwo is right now?"

"...Library, you spent a bit of time with him there."

"I do...love to read but why only a bit?"

"You wanted him to leave the castle and be outside, have a little fun."

She thanked him and walked down the corridor to get to the library, Mewtwo was sitting on the window seat staring at the snow outside. She walked over and opened her mouth then closed it and cocked her head.

"N?"

He looked up surprised, he swallowed seeing her but kept his distance knowing she was unhappy with him.

"...Where did you hear that name?"

She tugged on a strand of her hair.

"I don't remember..."

..

Mewtwo was leaning against the wall and she remained standing by the table, he looked up when she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry I hit you, and said those unkind things to you, I was so sure Ghetsis was telling me the truth...but so many keep telling me that his words were untrue."

"I'm not mad at you...I don't want an apology."

She looked at him and he walked over and pulled her against him, she closed her eyes at the familiar hold.

"What do you want?" she asked

"You."

She looked up just as he kissed her confusion faded more and more as she kissed him back.

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Teehee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SweetDreamer92: Oh thanks so so so much to everyone who is showing this story some love.**

**Seven**

At Oak's house

Ghetsis was fuming, Touko...that is to say "Touko" hadn't said a word to him all day and he didn't know what to do. Oak didn't say anything and Meowth offered to go get her some flowers. He sighed and got up then heard her sneeze, Ditto hurried to hide under the covers to try and regain the look. Oak yanked Ghetsis out the room and yelled at him for upsetting "Touko".

When Ghetsis left Meowth went to check on her.

"Do you have a picture she can see?"

Oak shook his head.

"Afraid not, I only have pictures from when she was younger, but maybe I yelled at him enough to keep him away for a few days."

Meowth only nodded and they glanced toward the direction of the castle.

...

In the past few hours Mewtwo showed Touko around trying to gently jog her memory, she was having problems but seemed more at ease. Eventually they sat down to have dinner and she rubbed her temples. He glanced at her.

"Another headache?"

"My head feels like it's wrapped in a ball of fog."

"It's alright, maybe you just need to rest."

She stared at him.

"Why are you trying so hard? It must be difficult to handle memory loss."

He smiled.

"I love you, I'm not going to let you go that easily."

She blinked, then put her head down on the table as her head pounded, he got up to help her up and she shook her head. All she could see were the gray images of a couple dancing, it faded in and out they didn't have faces and it was blurry but she just knew it was herself and Mewtwo. She blinked as the image faded, she looked up at Mewtwo who stared back worriedly.

"...I just...need some air I'm going to stand on the balcony OK?"

He nodded and let her go he swallowed and sat back down not having much of an appetite.

...

The thick snow had cleared a little but she knew Mewtwo was still upset so she had expected it would still be chilly. A flash of pink caught her attention, she leaned over the railing and rubbed her eyes wondering what that was. She was about to go back in when she saw it again, and turned to run down the steps to chase after the pink object. Max looked out the window just in time to see her disappear under the snow.

..

"Maybe dancing with her again would bring it back."

"Yes yes, we can dress her up and surely that would bring her memory up to par." Cheren said

"I don't think anything will bring it back without harming her, if I can just get her to trust me perhaps we can make new memories." Mewtwo said

Bianca and Gary looked at each other then back at their master, he'd changed so much, she looked up as Max bounced into the room.

"Max?"

He breathed heavy, he hadn't been on the lilipup so it was much harder for him to move about the castle.

"To...To...Touko."

Mewtwo looked up.

"What happened?"

"Ran...stairs...down...snow...can't see her no more."

Mewtwo blinked as his mind filled in the blanks and got up rush outside, he looked around in the snow frantically but even his eyes couldn't spot her.

"Touko!?"

A coat hanger draped a heavy cloak around his shoulders and Gary and Cheren said they would go out to look for her. He shook his head.

"No if you get lost you'll be even harder for me to find, I'm going out alone."

He flew under the white blanket before they could argue, he looked for an hour before a flash of pink got his attention. He followed after it avoiding trees and boulders.

"Wait please! Have you seen a girl out here?!"

His panic didn't fade as the pink shape got closer, he came to a stop and slid on the frozen lake. He pushed himself up then his eyes widened seeing a large hole in the lake that was just beginning to frost over. He swallowed remembering the this first time he had to come out here and save her. He slid over and jumped in the water Mew floated above the hole and Jesse appeared next to her.

She patted her on the head.

"Good work sweetie."

Mew nuzzled her cheek then darted off, Jesse looked down in the dark abyss.

"Hurry young prince, you'll never have another chance at love if you lose this one."

...

Ghetsis slipped in Oak's house and went in Touko's bedroom to check on her he pulled off the blanket and let out an angry noise that would put roar to shame seeing Ditto. He ran into Oak's bedroom and picked him up by the scruff of his neck and glared at him.

"Where is she?!"

Oak swallowed and Ghetsis looked toward the castle then at Meowth.

"You little traitor."

He threw Oak to the floor and ran outside to get on his own rapidash and raced toward the castle, _no one_, made a fool of Ghetsis and got away with it.

...

_'Touko'_

She opened her eyes feeling the lake wrap around her body with icy unloving fingers she made out Mewtwo's shape.

"Me...wt..wo"

..

Mewtwo shot out of the water and cradled her to his chest he pushed her wet hair out of face and swallowed.

"Love...love please open your eyes..."

She coughed but didn't make any move to open her eyes he pressed his lips against hers in vain as warm tears bit his cold skin. He looked up hearing the click of a shot gun he turned and saw Ghetsis standing too close for comfort. He set her down and covered her with the cloak, knowing he couldn't get her away fast enough without the risk of losing her life.

"Go away you bastard you've caused enough trouble."

"You're in no place to tell me what to do, I'm here to take my wife."

"Over my dead body."

"Gladly."

Mewtwo cursed as he shot at him his powers were on the fritz from panic, when his gun jammed Touko opened her eyes just in time to see him charge at Mewtwo and send them both into the icy water.

"No!"

She pushed herself up and slipped but crawled over to look into the water, she remembered, she remembered _everything_.

"Mewtwo!"

..

Under the ice Mewtwo struggled with the crazed man he could hear Touko calling to him, but every time he kicked Ghetsis back the bastard would cling to his leg.

..

Touko looked up as Jesse appeared next to her, she looked at her with a smile she waved her hand and lapras appeared to dive down below. All too soon Lapras came out with an unconscious Mewtwo. She moved close so Touko could pull him off, it looked like Ghetsis had stabbed him.

"Where is Ghetsis?"

Lapras made a noise as if to say she couldn't find him, Touko stroked Mewtwo's cheek he swallowed the lump in his throat and reached up to touch her cheek.

"You... remember...me n...now?"

She sniffed and nodded.

"Good...now I won't...die alone."

Touko sniffed.

"Don't say stupid things...you'll be fine."

He coughed as a single drop of blood fell from the corner of his mouth.

"...I think...the pain in my chest...disagrees with you."

She pulled him against her chest as she hugged him he coughed again as his eyes started to drift close.

"...Did I...mention...how much I love you?"

She sniffed.

"..You...might have mentioned it."

"...good.."

His eyes slid close and she sobbed.

"Don't leave...I love you..."

Jesse smiled and touched Touko's shoulder who glanced at her weakly.

"That's all he needed to hear."

Touko closed her eyes as a flash of light melted the snow and the bare trees sprouted healthy leaves. The dirt was coated in thick green grass as the sky faded into blue she screamed as they fell into the clear blue water that was warmed by the sun. Bianca, Cheren, Gary, Ivy, Joy and Max ran over as the magic touched them and brought then back to their human forms.

"Your majesty!"

Touko coughed as a pair of strong arms pulled her out of the water, she rubbed her eyes to blink out the water. Her eyes widened as she stared at N's handsome face he smiled warmly at her.

"Don't look at me like that Touko...I _still _won't hurt you."

She touched his chest where the stab wounds were faint scars as if they hadn't just happened.

"...Mewtwo.."

He beamed.

"You can call me that if you want, but how about N instead?"

She threw her arms around his neck as they slipped under the water again, only to be raised up by Lapras. Their audience cheered and Jesse peeked out from her hiding spot behind a tree where Roselia sat on her shoulder.

"The beast finally learned to love." Roselia said.

Jesse giggled.

"No my dear, the _prince _did."

...

A month later Ivy had put all of her skills to work and crafted a long form fitting white dress. There was a ribbon tied around Touko's waist long sleeves tied with gold bangles across her biceps and matching heels, her hair was put up in a bun with a few curls to frame her face. Around her neck a plain white choker with a gold heart hanging from the center.

Her veil was rimmed with tiny white roses and she walked down the aisle with a glow about her. Oak gave her away and Bianca, dressed in a light orange bride's maid dress tapped her shoulder before she could turn to N who looked quite handsome in his pale gray tuxedo.

"I change my mind dearie, _this _is your best look yet."

Touko smiled and hugged her before turning to N as they joined in holy matrimony.

_The End_

Ghetsis coughed as he climbed out of the lake and glanced toward the glittery castle, Jesse's magic had of course kept him safe as well. He frowned.

"You'll pay for this...you _both _will!"

_...Or is it?_

**End Story**

**SweetDreamer92: So what did you think? Was that epic conclusion...epic enough erm if you're interested, I've been thinking of a sequel. Well anyhoo see you around and thanks to everyone who stayed with the story! Bye Bye!**


End file.
